Plato
Plato is a high-tech motorcycle, capable of high speeds and incredible maneuverability. Plato is one of the vehicles that are part of Team knight rider and is driven by Kevin Sanders. History Plato, like his operator, is a nerdy brainiac completely consumed by facts, figures and data. Plato likes to quote television commercials and famous movie lines and talks in sort of a code that only Trek can understand. The two have developed a strange symbiotic relationship. Plato's Features While Plato is armored to protect his driver, he does not share K.I.T.T.'s nearly indestructible Molecular Bonded Shell. Bullets can shatter his window, among other things. He can however deploy a self-repair system enabling him to repair minor damage. More severe impacts however, require body shop maintenance. *'Computer AI' - The "brain" of Plato was the PLATO-1 Microprocessor, the center of a "self-aware" cybernetic logic module that allowed Plato to think, learn, communicate and interact with humans. Although the belief that Plato was truly sentient was never discussed on the show, Plato was fully aware of himself. Plato's future capacity is unlimited. ** Plato was programmed to obey all orders given to him by his human creators, so long as they didn't violate his prime directive of protecting human life (especially Kevin's) to the best of his abilities. *** The system could drive the Motorcycle better than a human operator could. **** He could provide music, video and video games via an in-dash entertainment system. **** Bonding System: Plato's self-repair system enabling him to repair minor damage. More severe impacts however, require body shop maintenance. **** Voice Synthesizer - Plato's Voice synthesizer allows Plato as well as other similar vehichles logic modules to speak and communicate. Other sounds, such as a police raid to fool criminals or a wild animal's growl, could also be simulated. The Voice Synthesizer "speaks" through the Voice Modulator in the interior of the vehicle. Plato's primary spoken language was English, however by accessing his language module, he could speak fluently in Spanish and French. The module could also be adjusted to give Plato different accents. **** Anamorphic Equalizer - The equalizer device is a fiber-optic array of electronic "eyes". The scanner could see in all visual wavelengths as well as X-Ray and infrared. It is possible to disable Plato's electronics by penetrating the equalizer with a laser making this one of his few vulnerabilities. **** Etymotic Equalizer - This system allowed Plato to hear sounds. An array of audio sensors were threaded throughout his interior and exterior. **** Olfactory Sensor - Plato could "smell" via an atmospheric sampling device mounted in his front. **** Microscanners - Microscanners are tiny audio and visual sensors embedded into the grooves of Plato's body. They allow for visual tracking and display of anything around the Motorcycle. **** Telephone Comlink - Kervin could contact home base and communicate with F.L.A.G. and others using Plato's video display. **** Surveillance Mode - Surveillance Mode did several things: ***** Plato could detect people and vehicles and track their movements and discern proximity. ***** Plato could gather structural schematics of buildings, vehicles, or other devices and help Kervin avoid potential danger when he was snooping. ***** Plato could also monitor radio transmissions and telephone communications within a location and trace those calls. ***** Plato could tap into computer systems to monitor, or upload and download information as long as he could break the access codes. ***** Medical scanner - Plato has a medical scanner that includes an electrocardiograph (ECG). The medical scanner can monitor the vital signs of individuals and display them on his monitor. It could indicate such conditions as if they were injured, poisoned, undergoing stress or other emotional behavior. Plato could even monitor Kervin's physical activity through sensors inside the driver seat. ***** Deflatable Tires - Plato could deflate and reinflate his tires. ***** Self-Tinting Windows - Plato's windows could darken to opacity for various situations. ***** Voice Stress Analyzer - Plato can process spoken voices and determine if someone may be lying. ***** Rotating License Plate - Plato can rotate his license plate to reveal a fictitious one. ***** Passive Laser Restraint System - the restraint system helped protect Kervin and any passengers from the shock of sudden impacts and hard stopping, It is speculated that this is a primitive form of an inertial damping device. ***** Video Display Monitor - Plato had one Cathode ray tube video display monitor on his dash for various readouts. its controlled by two systems, the Graphic Translator (which sketches likenesses from verbal input) and the Anamorphic Equalizer (which gathered visual information from Plato's front scan bar) and microscanners. Category:Team Knight Rider CharactersCategory:Team Knight Rider Technology